Les Visiteuses
by ptite-ane
Summary: "Si vous lisez ceci c'est probablement parce que nous sommes mortes.Ou qu'on vous a laissé lire cet album.Mais j'en doute car on n'a pas très envie qu'on nous prenne pour des folles" Quand Lavande et Parvati se retrouvent à l'époque des Maraudeurs !
1. Chapitre 1

_Note d'auteur : salut à tous ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Pour ceux qui lisent Rebbeca, désolée mais j'ai décidé de m'éloigner un peu de avec cette fic donc elle a pas mal de retard par rapport à hpf où je la publie aussi. (on est déjà au chapitre 34)_

_Voici le résumé complet de cette histoire : _

« Bonjour.

Si vous lisez ceci c'est probablement parce que nous sommes mortes. Ou qu'on vous a laissé lire cet album. Mais j'en doute car on n'a pas très envie qu'on nous prenne pour des folles.

En tout cas, cet album photo contient tous les souvenirs de notre « voyage » chez les parents de Har... Du Survivant. Ou plutôt, à leur époque.

On espère que nos actes dans ce passé n'auront pas de (trop) graves conséquences dans le monde magique !

Lavande & Parvati

P.S. : Surtout, ne dites rien au Ministère !»

_Let the story begins !_

**Les Visiteuses**

**Prologue**

Comme chaque année, l'été débarquait, accompagné de ses ciels bleus, son soleil agressif et sa chaleur insoutenable et, comme chaque année, Lavande devait redescendre les vêtements légers du grenier.

Seulement, cette année-là il y eut un problème : quelqu'un -et Lavande soupçonnait une personne en particulier - n'avait pas mis le carton à sa place.

Elle soupira en observant les formes dissimulées dans la pénombre : des commodes abandonnées, des chaises cassées, même un ethonan à bascule qui dégageait une odeur particulièrement désagréable. Et surtout : beaucoup de poussière.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de chercher toute seule dans cet océan de bactéries, surtout qu'elle avait invité sa meilleure amie à prendre le thé et que celle-ci allait arriver d'ici peu.

Et puis ce n'était pas à elle de réparer l'erreur d'un autre ! Nom d'un chaudron carré !

Lavande soupira à nouveau, amusée malgré elle par le désordre ambiant qu'avait su créer l'homme qu'elle aimait dans leur vie.

Même si elle se trouvait au grenier, elle entendit Parvati arriver – probablement grâce à la lucarne qu'elle avait ouverte pour aérer. Elle passa ses mains sur sa robe, dans l'espoir de la dépoussiérer, puis descendit l'étroit escalier installé pour mener aux combles.

A la dernière marche, elle sursauta en voyant son amie, qui, certes, avait toujours été plus sportive qu'elle, mais pas au point de monter aussi rapidement les escaliers !

-Tu as transplané, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lavande, la mine perplexe.

-Bien sûr ! Je n'allais tout de même pas me faire deux étages en entier. Je n'ai pas étudié tout ce temps à Poudlard uniquement pour éloigner toutes mes rivales à coup de maléfice de crâne chauve.

Les deux vieilles femmes rigolèrent puis se firent finalement la bise en se saluant.

-Que faisais-tu dans le grenier, d'ailleurs ?

-Oh, je devais chercher les affaires d'été mais... Elles ne sont plus à leur place. Et bien évidemment, le responsable doit encore être en train de se cacher quelque part, ronchonna Lavande.

-Ne fais pas la tête, je vais t'aider : j'imagine qu'il doit faire plus frais là-haut, souffla Parvati en s'éventant de la main.

Lavande sourit devant cette initiative et invita son amie à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

Peut-être faisait-il plus frais dans cette pièce sombre et presque à l'abandon, mais il y avait un prix à payer pour cela.

Plusieurs fois elles durent faire face à des nuages de poussière asphyxiants, à des doxys enragés et à un gros rat qui ne semblait pas s'être levé du bon pied ce matin. Parvati se retrouva même prise au piège -sans trop savoir comment- par deux cartons contenant de vieilles nappes usées, une table de chevet et le mur - incliné par la faute du toit- .

Alors qu'elle soulevait une nouvelle pile de ces disques noirs et fragiles dont les Moldus raffolaient à une époque avant de les remplacer par d'autres, elle entendit sa meilleure amie pousser un petit cri.

Elle attrapa son balai et le brandit comme s'il s'agissait d'une lance, prête à se battre contre des araignées audacieuses ou des avalanches de livres : au fond, elle avait déjà participé à la guerre contre Voldemort, alors elle pouvait bien affronter des ennemis « domestiques ». Seulement, si Lavande venait de crier, ce n'était pas pour demander de l'aide mais pour exprimer sa surprise.

Elle tenait dans les mains ce qui semblait être un grimoire dont les pages jaunies et cornées augmentaient le volume initial. Parvati s'approcha, curieuse puis porta sa main devant ses lèvres afin d'éviter de pousser elle aussi une exclamation de stupeur.

Malheureusement, l'indienne avait oublié entre-temps de reposer le balai : elle se reçut donc les poils de celui-ci dans l'œil.

Après avoir poussé un glapissement en se tenant l'œil et maudit le bout de bois, elle concentra de nouveau son attention sur la couverture que Lavande caressait, presque religieusement.

« Vagabondages ».

Un seul mot, tracé par une baguette magique et auparavant coloré en rouge. Désormais, la teinte s'était écaillée et on ne distinguait le mot que par l'ombre de la gravure dans le cuir.

Lavande lança un coup d'œil malicieux à son amie et toutes les deux acquiescèrent à cette proposition silencieuse.

Ensemble, elles soulevèrent la couverture qui leur avait paru si lourde tant elle représentait à leurs yeux mais qui était, en réalité, incroyablement légère.

Sur la première page, presque complètement jaunie, avec de nombreuses traces de doigts -probablement très sales !- et de multiples tâches d'encre, on pouvait lire ces quelques lignes, tracées avec une écriture d'adolescente.

_« Bonjour._

_Si vous lisez ceci c'est probablement parce que nous sommes mortes. Ou qu'on vous a laissé lire cet album. Mais j'en doute car on n'a pas très envie qu'on nous prenne pour des folles._

_En tout cas, cet album photo contient tous les souvenirs de notre « voyage » chez les parents de Har... Du Survivant. Ou plutôt, à leur époque._

_On espère que nos actes dans ce passé n'auront pas de (trop) graves conséquences dans le monde magique !_

_Lavande & Parvati_

_P.S. : Surtout, ne dites rien au Ministère ! »_

Les deux « auteures » éclatèrent de rire face à ce texte qu'elles avaient écrit avec beaucoup de sérieux et de peur il y a des années, puis elles tournèrent la première page.


	2. chapitre 2

**Photo n°1 : « Nous et Dumbledore : notre arrivée dans son bureau »**

La photo en noir et blanc représentait deux jeunes filles, aux sourires terriblement crispés, qui fixaient l'objectif de manière incrédule, leurs lèvres remuaient doucement mais laissaient deviner qu'aucun son intelligible n'en sortait. Au centre trônait un homme doté d'une longue barbe qui affichait un immense sourire et levait la main pour saluer les observatrices.

-Ca a été un choc de rencontrer un Dumbledore encore un peu roux, pouffa Parvati.

-Oh oui ! Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de avec qui il était à ce moment-là..., souffla Lavande en posant une main sur sa poitrine, probablement pour calmer son coeur qui s'emballait sous l'émotion.

SBAM !

-Aouch ! firent les deux jeunes filles en choeur.

Parvati tenta de se relever mais Lavande avait atterri au-dessus d'elle, ce qui était fort bizarre puisqu'il y avait encore quelques secondes, elles étaient toutes les deux debout et face à face. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir bu ce matin. Ni d'avoir mis des chaussures à talons.

-Bouge-toi ! maugréa l'indienne qui suffoquait, les mèches blondes de son amie s'étalant sur son visage.

-je fais ce que je p...Aïe !

Lavande venait de se cogner le sommet du crâne contre le coin d'une étagère, car telle était la malédiction qui liaient les têtes aux coins des meubles et qui frappait aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus. Son poing contenait toujours l'étrange sceptre qui venait de les faire valdinguer lorsqu'elle l'appuya sur la nuque de sa meilleure amie pour tenter de se relever – lui faisant embrasser à nouveau le sol et la poussière.

Parvati fut prise d'une soudaine envie de mettre son coude dans le ventre de sa meilleure amie mais elle se retint : mieux ne valait pas la faire rendre son petit-déjeuner alors qu'elle se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle et de sa nouvelle robe.

-Que faites-vous ici, mesdemoiselles ? demanda une voix qu'elles reconnaîtraient entre mille.

Les deux sorcières glapirent et se redressèrent rapidement, cherchant à défroisser leur vêtement devant le directeur de l'école. Elles venaient déjà de se faire punir, de toucher ce curieux bâton pourtant rangé derrière une glace, de se ridiculiser -et d'embrasser la poussière pour Parvati-, mieux ne valait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, bien que certains auraient dit qu'elles étaient déjà « trop loin ».

-Pardon monsieur ! s'exclama l'Indienne en baissant la tête. Nous sommes désolées mais nous ne savions pas que... En fait on est juste tombées.

Elle précisa ce fait en tentant de se mettre devant le sceptre au pommeau d'améthyste que tenait toujours Lavande. Ce dernier ne semblait plus briller, ce qui rassura la jeune fille : ainsi, il sera plus facile de le dissimuler et faire croire qu'elles n'y avaient pas touché. Elles s'en sortiraient sans trop de points en moins.

Dumbledore ne répondait rien, ce qui inquiéta les deux élèves. Certes, elles ne connaissaient pas le comportement du directeur mais un silence ne présageait jamais rien de bon, même durant les cours de Divination. Elles jetèrent quelques coups d'œil autour d'elles, espérant trouver une raison à ce silence pesant. Soudain Lavande remarqua qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Devant elle se trouvait Harry, passablement décontenancé face à leur gaucherie. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse : elles venaient probablement de le déranger durant une réunion importante ! Harry avait toujours eut des réunions « importantes » avec Dumbledore. Comme lorsqu'il avait tué Quirrel en première année, ou pétrifié Justin Finch-Fletchley en seconde année, ou était revenu avec le cadavre de Cédric l'année précédente...

Lavande se surprit à se demander qui il avait bien pu massacrer cette fois-ci.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle. J'imagine que ce doit être important si vous l'avez une nouvelle fois convoqué ici. On va s'en aller. Tu viens Parvati ?

Lavande avait prononcé les derniers mots avec insistance : elles avaient été envoyées dans le bureau du directeur par Ombrage à cause d'un malheureux club d'astrologie dont elles avaient parlé en sa présence -club qu'elles avaient vu dans une vision et qui n'existait donc pas encore !-, mais devant elles se présentait une occasion de s'en tirer sans aucune punition !

-Hein ? Ah, oh, oui... Au revoir Professeur.

-Restez, ordonna Dumbledore sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez sortir. Je laisse au professeur McGonagall le soin de choisir votre punition.

Harry soupira de dépit puis s'éloigna. Les deux filles lui firent un signe de main et un sourire compatissant : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Harry était puni par quelqu'un d'autre que le professeur Rogue ! Ou Ombrage.

En réponse, il les regarda avec une certaine suspicion, les sourcils levés, ce qu'elles comprirent parfaitement : ce n'était pas non plus tous les jours qu'on voyait Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil être convoquées dans le bureau du directeur.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Dumbledore leva les yeux vers les deux Gryffondor, joignant ses longs doigts devant son visage, le dissimulant en partie.

-Maintenant pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ?

-Et bien en fait c'est le professeur Ombrage qui nous a envoyées ici, fit piteusement Parvati, voyant leur espoir d'échapper à une punition s'envoler par la fenêtre.

-Le professeur Ombrage ?

-On avait pensé à former un petit club... Ce n'était pas vraiment un club mais bon, vous la connaissez, fit Lavande en fronçant le nez à la mention de cette abominable dictatrice, tout en réalisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

Lavande continua de s'embourber dans des explications toujours plus compliquées pendant plusieurs interminables minutes, se demandant elle-même où cela pouvait bien la mener. Peut-être que la présence d'Harry était un présage de mort : Dumbledore allait mourir d'ennui !

Le directeur fronça les sourcils et se redressa un peu plus sur son siège. La lumière du jour et l'ombre que créaient ses manches pourpres devant lui donnaient l'impression que sa barbe avait roussi.

-Que tenez-vous donc, Miss ?

-Hein ? Oh, ça ? C'est... -Lavande lança un regard furtif à sa meilleure amie-...C'est tombé de votre armoire à glace, à cause de Parvati...

-Hey ! s'exclama la concernée, outrée face à cette trahison.

Comment pouvait-elle dénoncer son amie ainsi ! Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai en plus. Cela devait probablement être une vengeance car elle avait fini sa boîte de chocolat.

-Et on l'a ramassé, c'est tout ! finit par dire la traitresse un peu trop précipitamment en tendant le sceptre devant elle afin qu'il revienne à son propriétaire.

-Je n'ai jamais eu une telle chose, souffla le directeur en plissant les yeux face à la relique.

Les deux élèves ne savaient plus quoi dire. Lavande, ne changeant pas de position par peur de paraître plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà ce qui était tout bonnement impossible, sentait ses bras raidis se réchauffer désagréablement face à l'effort que cet objet leur imposait tandis que Parvati ne savait que répondre : c'était pourtant la vérité ! Elles ne savaient pas que le directeur était si fourbe.

-Il se trouvait là ! finit-elle par déclarer en indiquant l'étagère contre laquelle s'était cognée sa meilleure amie, sa voix laissant paraître son inquiétude. On vous assure !

Dumbledore l'observa durant de longues secondes puis s'approcha du sceptre et l'examina avec attention mais refusa d'y toucher quand Lavande fit un petit geste afin qu'il l'en débarrasse. Ses bras commençaient vraiment à lui faire mal ! Parvati et elles attendirent, donc, se disant par moment qu'il avait l'air plus jeune de près... Et qu'elles ignoraient que sa barbe avait d'aussi charmant reflets roux.

Le vieil homme finit par se redresser.

-Mesdemoiselles, ceci est un sceptre du temps... Et vu votre apparition soudaine, j'imagine que vous avez du voyager à travers celui-ci.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Lavande se demandait si c'était une de ces paroles particulièrement abstraites et philosophiques que disaient les grands sages durant des transes ou les vieux fous après plusieurs verre d'hydromel tandis que Parvati commençait à soupçonner les jumeaux Weasley de leur jouer un mauvais tour, d'où la barbe presque rousse. Une de leurs nouvelles créations peut-être : un bâton qui leur donne des hallucinations. Elles étaient en train de se ridiculiser ?

-La preuve est que vous avez consommé toute l'énergie du sceptre ! Je ne sais à quel point il était rempli mais votre voyage l'a complètement vidé.

Les deux jeunes filles jetèrent un regard incrédule sur le cristal : c'est vrai qu'il ne brillait plus. Ce qui était assez dommage, il était plutôt joli quoiqu'un peu ridicule. Les objets « phosphorescents », c'était bon pour les années 70, pas pour leur époque.

Mais alors elles auraient réellement voyagé... Dans le temps ?

Toutes deux eurent soudain du mal à respirer et se mirent à transpirer anormalement tandis que leurs joues palissaient.

Combien de Noël et d'anniversaires venaient-elles de manquer ?

-Donc, venez-vous du futur ou du passé ? demanda le mage, soudainement fasciné par ces deux sorcières qu'il avait, au premier abord, trouvées banales, voire ennuyeuses à cause de leurs explications.

-On ne doit pas venir de trop loin, vu que Harry était là tout à l'heure, déclara Parvati avec un immense sourire. C'est simple, là, nous sommes en cinquième année... Alors il suffit de savoir en quelle année sont nos « autres nous ». Nous sommes Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown !

Lavande se retint d'applaudir face à la logique de son amie. Si ça se trouve, elles étaient en sixième année ! Voldemort était-il toujours ignoré du monde sorcier ? Ombrage était-elle toujours professeur ? Devraient-elles passer les BUSE malgré tout ? La collection printemps-été de Madame Guipure serait-elle aussi moche que la précédente ?

Le professeur Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'y a aucune élève dans cette école qui soit enregistrée sous ce nom. Et quand avez-vous vu ce Harry ?

Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent les yeux : il était impossible que le professeur Dumbledore oublie aussi vite son élève préféré. Cela signifiait quelque chose d'encore plus grave que ce qu'elles avaient pensé jusqu'alors : elles étaient plus loin de leur époque qu'elle ne le croyait.

-Le garçon, tout à l'heure... Ce n'était pas Harry ? demanda Lavande avec une petite voix, de plus en plus inquiète face à leur situation.

-Non, c'était James Potter. Il a été convoqué ici suite à une farce contre le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Parvati et Lavande se regardèrent, effarée, puis se murmurèrent quelques paroles qui parvinrent malgré tout aux oreilles du directeur.

-James Potter... Il doit avoir un lien avec Harry, non ?

-Oui, c'est sûr : tu as vu comment ils se ressemblent, fit Lavande, blanche comme un linge.

-C'est peut-être son fils ! s'exclama Parvati. On serait allées dans le futur !

-Mais oui ! Bravo ! répondit son amie, soulagée d'avoir trouvé une réponse avant d'afficher une mine songeuse.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Oh ? Non, je me disais juste que Harry avait plutôt bon goût niveau prénoms : James Potter, ça sonne bien.

Parvati acquiesça avec un grand sourire, cependant, le professeur Dumbledore mit immédiatement fin à l'allégresse qu'elles éprouvaient face à cette déduction logique digne des plus grands Aurors, selon elles.

-Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles mais... James Potter est le fils d'Arthur Potter, lui-même fils de Charlus Potter. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de « Harry Potter ».

Lavande et Parvati restèrent bouche-bée face à cette nouvelle. Elles en laissèrent même tomber le précieux sceptre ce qui pétrifia le directeur d'horreur : comment pouvait-on risquer de briser une telle relique ?

-Alors on est... en quelle année ? demanda faiblement Parvati.

-Nous sommes en 1975.

Les deux amies se regardèrent avant de déglutir puis de déclarer :

-Alors on n'est pas dans le futur.


	3. chapitre 3

**Photo n°2 : « James qui enquiquine l'amie du Serpentard »**

-On a eu de la chance de tomber sur lui plutôt que sur quelqu'un d'autre, soupira Lavande.

-Oui, il n'y a qu'Albus Dumbledore pour accepter la folie des autres ! répliqua Parvati. Et au moins il a bien voulu poser avec nous.

Les deux amies partirent dans une crise de gloussement tandis qu'elles tournaient à nouveau la page.

La photo représentait un jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés avec des lunettes qui se balançait sur une chaise en tournant la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans son dos, affichant un sourire malin. L'objet de son attention semblait être une jeune fille qui marchait plus loin et serrait les poings en changeant régulièrement de grimace : colère, fatigue puis mépris prenaient place sur son visage.

-Quand j'y repense, je me dit qu'on a été vraiment idiote avec ces deux-là...

-Surtout qu'on n'a pas commencé du bon pied avec eux, marmonna Lavande en essayant de fuir le regard meurtrier de la sorcière sur la photographie.

-Et par ici, ce sont les dortoirs, fit la fille qui s'était présenté comme étant « Lily Evans ». On choisira vos lit ce soir, d'accord ?

Les deux nouvelles acquiescèrent mollement de la tête : qu'y avait-il de plus barbant que de se faire présenter une école qu'on connaissait déjà ?

Elles regrettaient dès à présent de ne pas s'être fait envoyer dans une autre maison : au moins il y aurait eut des choses à découvrir. Mais elles avaient tout de même besoin de repères. Tout ce qu'elles espéraient, c'était que les autres occupantes du dortoir n'aient pas _leurs _lits à _elles_ ! Il était déjà assez dur de se retrouver dans une autre époque, et donc avec une autre mode. Elles devaient se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer face à ces franges gonflées que portaient presque toutes les filles !

-Bon, je pense qu'on a fait le tour, déclara Evans qui avait remarqué depuis un moment l'ennui qu'avait créé cette présentation chez les « visiteuses » malgré sa motivation. Je vais arrêter de faire le guide maintenant. Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez rester avec moi dans la salle commune ou aller vous balader.

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent quelques secondes puis décidèrent de s'installer avec la jeune préfète à une table : elles ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça mais ainsi, elles éviteraient de faire trop de bêtises. Le seul problème est qu'elle aussi avait cette horrible frange ridicule.

Qu'est-ce que la mode pouvait être absurdeà cette époque !

Voyant qu'elles n'auraient pas beaucoup de discussion aujourd'hui, Lily en profita pour faire son devoir de métamorphose. Ces deux nouvelles ne semblaient pas extraordinaires, si on omettait le fait qu'elles arrivaient en cours d'année et sans affaires mis à part quelques parchemins, un appareil photo, un drôle de bâton et des coupes de cheveux assez curieuses.

Elles étaient probablement fatiguées : ça doit être dur de perdre ses affaires dans un voyage, se dit Lily. Dans un élan d'empathie et de générosité, elle se promit de leur proposer une séance chez un coiffeur lors de leur visite à Pré-au-Lard.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes filles réfléchissaient aux paroles du directeur : elles devaient « recharger » le cristal grâce une grande puissance magique pour retourner de là où elle venait elles venaient et éviter au maximum les agissements qui pourraient nuire à leur futur. Et le directeur n'était pas « une source » qui pourrait remédier à ça, bien que Parvati ait essayé en plantant le bâton dans le pied de celui-ci. Donc elles devaient probablement éviter James, juste au cas où. Heureusement qu'elles se retrouvaient avec cette préfète sans grande importance : Lily Evans... Elles n'avaient jamais entendus ce nom, donc elle ne devait pas avoir joué un grand rôle dans la guerre. 

Lavande regardait autour d'elle : tout le monde les observait discrètement avec de rapides coup d'oeil, ou moins discrètement, comme ces garçons qui les fixaient depuis un moment. Elle ne savait si elle appréciait être le centre de l'attention mais elle devait essayer d'en tirer le meilleur.

Et si elles s'appropriaient les découvertes futures ? Telles que la potion tue-loup ou les gnomes au poivres ? La richesse et la célébrité étaient à portée de baguette magique !

Non, c'était mal de plagier... Et puis -surtout- elles ne connaissaient pas les recettes. 

Et elle voulait rentrer chez elle ! Revoir ses parents, ses amis, et les franges normales !

Alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur ses bras comme si cela l'aiderait à effacer le terrible spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle entendit quelques exclamations du côté de la sortie. Elle y vit Har... Non, James Potter pénétrer la salle commune, plus décoiffé que la dernière fois, un sourire sur les lèvres, sous les applaudissement de quelques élèves autour de lui.

-Tss...

-Un problème ? demanda Lavande, attristée de ne plus revoir Harry et les autres avant un long moment.

-Ce Potter, il m'énerve. Là encore, il se pavane juste parce qu'il a fait une mauvaise blague à un professeur ! grogna Lily, avant de ressentir le besoin de tout raconter aux nouvelles.

Ainsi elles apprirent la raison « complète » de la convocation de James dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans avoir rien demandé ni même voulu. Lavande se maudit pour cette perche qui n'avait été qu'une politesse. Pourquoi les parents apprenaient-ils à leurs enfant ce genre de choses si c'était pour les voir ensuite souffrir sous les monologues inintéressants de personnes inintéressantes ? Etait-ce pour se venger de leurs pleurs incessant au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu'ils étaient bébés ?

Lily, de son côté, prenait un immense plaisir à raconter dans les moindres détails son avis au sujet de ce « petit imbécile arrogant et insupportable » à des personnes qui ne l'avait encore jamais entendu. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle descendait à une vitesse vertigineuse dans l'estime de ses deux nouvelles camarades : en effet, critiquer un héros de guerre et, qui plus est, le futur père d'un grand ami était rarement apprécié chez les gens normaux et les adeptes de divination et du voyage temporel !

Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette fille qui n'avait rien fait pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! pensa Parvati, furieuse.

-Ainsi donc, vous êtes nouvelles ? fit une voix grave derrière Lavande, la faisant sursauter.

-Oh non, pas lui..., soupira Lily.

Lavande et Parvati se retournèrent pour faire face à James Potter, appuyé conter un canapé proche d'elles, se passant une main dans les cheveux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Désolé pour mon impolitesse de tout à l'heure mais je n'arrivais pas du tout à savoir qui vous étiez. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi ! rigola-t-il.

Pouvait-il vraiment être le père du garçon qui l'avait ignoré ignorée pendant tout le bal de Noël ? se demanda Parvati. En le regardant elle repensa à l'hypothèse de la farce des jumeaux Weasley : ils se ressemblaient tellement... C'était peut-être pour ça que le professeur Trelawney voyait toujours la mort recouvrir l'aura d'Harry ! C'est parce qu'il avait l'enveloppe charnelle de son père ! Il fallait qu'elle étudie cette hypothèse.

Toutes à ses pensées, Parvati en oublia la présence du jeune homme et son obligation de lui répondre.

-Je m'appelle James Potter, fit le père du célèbre Survivant, voyant que personne ne prenait la parole. Je suis en cinquième année, comme Evans.

Cette dernière renifla de mépris mais James n'y fit pas attention et se passa à nouveau la main dans les cheveux.

Lavande aurait voulu répondre « on sait qui tu es et, d'ailleurs, tu vas mourir dans six ans» pour lui épargner tout effort de présentation, afficher ses propres connaissances à son sujet et peut-être même titiller la curiosité du jeune homme mais elle se retint par politesse et tenta de cacher un sourire amusé face à l'assurance débordante du jeune homme ;c'était comme si Harry jouait un rôle. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées et la préfète qui boudait -quelle enquiquineuse celle-là !- et décida de poursuivre la conversation.

-Enchantée James, je suis Lavande Brown et voici Parvati Patil.

-Oh ! Cela nous fait deux fleurs dans la classe ! Enfin, trois si on compte... Enfin, je ne vais pas vous importuner avec ça. Dites-moi, vous jouez au quidditch ? demanda-t-il en prenant une chaise pour s'installer.

Evans lui jeta un regard aussi dégoûté que s'il avait été se baigner dans la fange avant de s'asseoir avec elles. Parvati n'eut pas de réaction, les coudes sur la tables, la tête dans les mains, ses réflexions divinatoires ayant basculé sur un sujet plus concret : les peignes auto-démêlant existaient-ils déjà à cette époque ?Sujet qui restait cependant assez proche de l'enveloppe charnelle de James vu l'état de ses cheveux.

-Eh bien, marmonna Lavande qui fixait sa meilleure amie qui ne disait toujours pas un mot à son plus grand malheur. Non, nous n'y jouons pas trop... Mais on aime bien regarder les matchs. Et toi ?

Lavande avait terminé sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux, fière de son coup. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait occuper la même place que son fils, c'était obligé : ils étaient identiques ! Juste la confiance en plus.

-Et bien je fais partit de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Je suis poursuiveur, déclara-t-il, fier, s'ébouriffant à nouveau.

Les coudes de Parvati dérapèrent et Lavande ne put retenir un « Quoi ! » de sortir de sa bouche. James Potter et Evans parurent légèrement effrayés face à de telles réactions.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'es pas attrapeur ? s'exclama l'indienne, revenue sur terre.

-Ben... non, pourquoi ?

-Mais tu... Ton... Il est...

Lavande donna un immense coup de talon dans le pied de sa voisine sous la table avant d'afficher son plus beau sourire forcé.

-On avait fait un pari.

-Un pari ? répéta James, peu crédule.

-Oui, dans le bureau du directeur, on s'était douté que tu étais dans une équipe et Parvati et moi on a parié sur ton poste. Et elle a perduuuu, chantonna Lavande avec un sourire crispé en tournant la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci hésita un moment puis soupira et feignit la déception, bien qu'elle se promettait intérieurement de faire payer ça à son amie.

-D'accord, tu... Tu les auras tes deux gallions.

-Vous faites de drôles de paris, marmonna Lily.

-Et oui, répondit Lavande en rougissant. C'est juste que...

-C'est pour voir qui a la meilleure intuition féminine, finit précipitamment Parvati.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent face à cette excuse ridicule : il aurait été tellement plus crédible de parler de troisième œil ! Craignant devoir répondre à d'autres questions dans ce genre ou se noyer à nouveaux dans des explications sans queue ni têtes ou elle aurait été capable de citer la recette du cheesecake de sa grand mère aussi bien qu'annoncer la météo, Lavande saisit son appareil photo et proposa de prendre un portrait de « ses deux nouveaux camarades ». James sembla enchanté mais Evans, elle, fut assez réticente, par pudeur et par crainte de rater la photo.

-Roh, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le nez de ton chéri ! ricana le poursuiveur.

Ceci eut pour conséquences l'incompréhension totale des deux nouvelles qui se demandaient si cela était de une expression de jeunes de leurs époque fort curieuse et le départ précipité et furieux de la préfète, faisant sursauter à nouveau Lavande qui appuya malgré elle sur l'appareil photo.

-Bon... J'espère qu'elle n'est pas ratée, marmonna-t-elle en regardant l'appareil comme si il venait de se remettre d'une crise cardiaque.

-Elle sort avec quelqu'un ? demanda Parvati, à moitié étonnée qu'une fille avec un aussi mauvais caractère puisse avoir un prétendant.

-Non, mais elle traine avec un Serpentard qui s'intéresse à la magie noire. Faut vraiment la sortir de cette relation malsaine, marmonna James.

Parvati acquiesça, fascinée par la grandeur d'esprit de ce héros puis se raidit violemment. Elle s'excusa auprès du garçon et entraîna son amie vers les dortoirs.

-Ca ne va pas la tête ? Tu m'as fait mal à l'épaule.

-Bon sang, Lavande ! On s'était promis de ne pas approcher James Potter ! On met la naissance de Harry en danger en faisant ça !

-Ca va ! Ce n'est pas comme si on l'éloignait de force de sa future femme... C'est qui déjà ?

-Je ne sais plus... Mais on ne doit pas lui parler au cas où il tomberait amoureux de nous...

Lavande rougit par réflexe face à la possibilité qu'un garçon puisse tomber amoureux d'elles.

-... Ou qu'il tombe amoureux d'une fille avec qui il aurait parlé à cause de nous, comme cette Evans ! Tu te rends compte qu'elle traîne avec des types qui pratiquent la magie noire ? Si ça se trouve, à cause de nous il va s'intéresser à elle ! Il faut à tout prix éviter qu'ils se fréquentent !

-Quelle horreur, affirma Lavande. Enfin, j'ai compris : à partir d'aujourd'hui on fuit James Potter, quitte à se faire passer pour des petites bourgeoises.

Parvati acquiesça, fière de la décision de son amie : en tant qu'adolescentes, il était difficile de devoir se retrouver avec une étiquette mais elle faisait ça pour leurs amis !

-N'empêche, quelle étrange manie il avait, à frotter son crâne sans arrêt.

-C'est peut-être une démangeaison du cuir chevelu, marmonna Parvati.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Photo n°3 : « Oh non, pas lui ! »**

Lavande et Parvati regardaient la photo, amusées par ce qu'elle affichait et en se remémorant leurs pensées d'antan.

Avec un sourire, elles tournèrent la page et firent face à une autre photo représentant des livres de sortilèges. Ou plutôt des étagères remplies de livres consacrés aux sortilèges. Entre deux grimoires, il était possible de distinguer une masse sombre. Des cheveux noirs tombaient devant le visage de l'élève qui semblait écrire un devoir, le dos voûté, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

-Je pense qu'il a été la plus grande « déception » de notre voyage, marmonna Lavande avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oui... Avec l'absence de peignes auto-démêlants.

Parvati et Lavande sortirent du bureau de leur directrice de maison, le moral dans les chaussettes, comme si on venait de les condamner au baiser du détraqueur... Ou à se couper les cheveux comme cette Evans. Bref, à un acte de pure magie noire dont elles ne se remettraient jamais.

Quel accueil elles avaient eu ! Même avec vingt ans de moins, leur directrice de maison restait la même. Sauf que cette fois, elles n'avaient pas de Hermione Granger à portée de main.

Un drame !

L'entretien s'était résumé à quelques phrases, ou plus précisément au monologue implacable de la terrible professeur de métamorphose.

« -Bon, maintenant que vos affaires sont arrivées, je vous demanderai de lire le chapitre 2 de votre livre de métamorphose et de me faire les exercices un à douze. Vu que vous êtes nouvelles, les deux derniers exercices seront comptés comme des bonus. Vous pouvez désormais sortir de mon bureau. Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. »

Quel merveilleux cadeau de bienvenue, cela donnait une si belle image de Poudlard !

Comme c'était touchant : deux exercices bonus ! Lavande et Parvati savaient d'avance comment cela allait se passer : elles voudraient ne pas les faire par paresse mais comme elles ne réussiraient pas les dix premiers, elle se rabattraient sur ces deux là. Tout élève sensé qui n'était pas Hermione Granger -mais était-elle vraiment sensée ? Elle avait refusé le peigne auto-démêlant- agirait de la sorte.

Si elles n'avaient pas eu des uniformes scolaires, elles auraient été capables de croire que Poudlard avait été, dans les années 70, une prison pour enfant sorcier face à un tel discours. Combien de décennies fallait-il traverser pour les séparer de ce fichu devoir de métamorphose ? Etait-il ancré dans l'histoire de Poudlard ? Il faudrait vérifier !

Elles se mirent en marche vers la bibliothèque, réalistes face à leur destin -dont ce devoir faisait partie, malheureusement. A cette heure-ci il devait y avoir un certain nombre d'élèves en train d'essayer de travailler malgré la présence d'un voisin fort bavard car au courant des derniers ragots. Ou alors il régnait l'insupportable nuisance des reniflements répétitifs et des mâchouillages de plumes en sucre, nuisances qui arrivaient fatalement dans les tympans.

C'est pourquoi elles ne furent pas surprises de voir tant de tables occupées.

Elles se mirent à chercher un coin qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude d'occuper afin de lire tranquillement Sorcière Hebdo et le dernier roman de Soulein Trigg, ou encore de s'entraîner à la divination -art ô combien difficile lorsque des élèves idiots et terre-à-terre rigolent ou braillent autour d'elles.

Par chance, une des tables installées à cet endroit était totalement inoccupée. Elles eurent un sourire à cette vision et s'approchèrent d'un pas guilleret, tout en essayant d'éviter le regard des autres. Elles n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver à changer l'avenir juste à cause d'une discussion ou d'un clin d'œil !

Cependant, une personne voulut passer devant elles à toute vitesse, serrant des livres contre son buste, la tête baissée et de longs cheveux sombres cachant son visage.

Parvati, polie, recula son corps. Cependant elle oublia de retirer aussi sa jambe du chemin de l'élève. Le résultat fut un croche-pied dans les règles de l'art, une chute magistrale de la part de l'élève et un numéro de haute voltige improvisé par les bouquins qui retombèrent sur la tête de la victime.

Bref, un spectacle qui aurait énormément plu aux deux Gryffondor par sa beauté si celles-ci n'en avaient pas été la cause.

De nombreux éclats de rires surgirent autours d'elles, et les jeunes filles, inquiètes de se faire remarquer si tôt, se mirent à ramasser les grimoires et la pauvre fille en-dessous qui grommelait. Elle ne semblait pas très jolie, trop maigre, sans élégance et ses cheveux étaient sales, ce qui inspira un peu plus de pitié aux deux nouvelles. La pauvre, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de prétendants et elles venaient de la ridiculiser encore plus.

-Désolée, déclara Parvati, réellement gênée. On ne voulait pas... Miss, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle face au manque de réponse.

La victime dégagea violemment son bras, ses cheveux décoiffés ne laissant voir qu'une moue furieuse sur le visage devenu écarlate. L'indienne tituba face à ce mouvement mais arriva à conserver l'équilibre grâce à une agilité remarquable -et la jambe de sa meilleure amie dans son dos qui l'avait empêchée de tomber.

-Hey ! Ma copine s'est excusée, alors même si c'est de sa faute, tu pourrais la traiter autrement ! s'exclama Lavande, furieuse qu'on s'en prenne à sa meilleure amie. Alors tu ne fais pas ta petite crise de fille pourrie gâtée et tu te comportes comme une vraie sorcière, non mais !

D'autres éclats de rires, encore plus forts que les précédents, se firent entendre. Lavande se demanda un moment pourquoi les gens se moquaient de ce qu'elle venait de dire -bon sang ! Elle protégeait son amie ! Qu'est-qu'ils étaient bêtes !

Peut-être était-ce « pourrie gâtée » ? Cette expression existait-elle à cette époque ? Comme ce séjour dans le passé allait être compliqué si elle ne pouvait plus parler naturellement ! Elle connaissait à peine l'argot de vieux.

C'est alors qu'elle vit la victime lui dégainer son regard le plus noir en écartant les cheveux de son visage avec colère.

Ce n'était apparemment pas une fille, tout compte fait...

-Servilus, je ne savais pas que tu nous avais menti à ce sujet. Mais je dois t'avouer que nous avions déjà des doutes ! fit un jeune homme brun sur le ton de la confidence mais assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, ce qui sembla augmenter l'hilarité générale.

Lavande lui jeta un regard et pu voir que, contrairement à « Servilus », ce jeune homme était tout en élégance et en charme. Il semblait plus vieux qu'elle de deux ans seulement. Leur regards se croisèrent et elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit chaleureusement, rendant son fort intérieur un peu plus hystérique, ce qu'elle se garda bien de montrer autrement que par un rougissement assez impressionnant. Il s'approcha, accompagné d'un autre garçon, blond, de leur âge apparemment au nez pointu, amusé de la situation.

-Vous êtes les nouvelles j'imagine, déclara-t-il en tendant une main pour relever Parvati.

Celle-ci se sentit flattée par ce simple geste et posa sa main dans la sienne, profitant du court moment de rêve : alors la galanterie avait bel et bien existé à une époque ? Le bonheur !

Lavande, quant à elle semblait perdue et regardait le nouveau venu avec une soudaine crainte, voulant lui parler mais craignant ce qu'avait dit son amie au sujet du futur incertain, des effets libellule ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il ne pouvait pas être dangereux de parler à un garçon aussi charmant, ce n'était ni James Potter ni le bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

Cependant, elles étaient dans le passé ! Qui savait ce qu'allait devenir ces adolescents si elles leur parlait ?

Rien de bien grave, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre une petite voix avide dans la tête de Lavande. Elle n'allait pas le tuer ou lui faire du mal. Juste... Lui parler... Et le destin ferait le reste, elle en était certaine.

-Je vous présente Severus Rogue, Serpentard et adorateur de magie noire.

Les deux jeunes filles, chacune occupée à leurs affaires qui consistaient à regarder le beau jeune homme et boire ses paroles chez Lavande et se frotter les genoux chez Parvati et regarder le beau jeune homme aussi, mirent un certain temps à assimiler la nouvelle information. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien y faire de savoir qu'un certain Severus Rogue était là alors qu'un superbe sorcier leur adressait la parole, ce n'était vraiment pas comme si elles se retrouvaient en face de...

A cet instant précis, leur cerveaux firent enfin le rapprochement et elles ne purent s'empêcher de rabattre leur regard sur la seule assurance, la seule preuve que ce que venait de dire le « prince charmant » de Lavande était vrai.

Et c'était le cas.

Il n'y avait pas deux sorciers dans le monde qui avait un nez aussi proéminent.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent figées d'horreur, ne sachant comment réagir : leur terrible ancien futur professeur de potion était là, en face d'elles, la mine sombre, les cheveux sales, humilié sous les ricanements des élèves.

Et, au lieu de penser à « l'effet libellule » ou à s'émouvoir devant le fait qu'elles rencontraient un professeur enfant... Elles ressentirent une immense fierté : elle venait d'humilier Rogue ! Le terrible Maître des Potions. Dommage que Dean, Seamus et les Weasley ne soient pas là pour voir ça.

Soudain, Mrs. Pince surgit derrière elles et força tout le monde à se disperser. Lavande jeta un coup d'oeil au beau jeune homme qui leur avait adressé la parole mais celui-ci était déjà parti avec son ami. Bon, elle devait se faire une raison, si ça se trouve il avait quelqu'un, ou était homosexuel, ou encore il n'aurait pas été un bon petit-ami, le genre de garçon qui flirtait avec d'autres filles, l'ignorait pour ses amis et oubliait constamment de rebaisser la lunette des toilettes. Oui, si le destin ne les avait pas mis ensemble sur le champs, c'est bien parce qu'elle était trop bien pour lui et non pas pour ces idioties de « prendre le temps de construire une relation ».

Parvati quant à elle, fixa Rogue en train de ramasser ses derniers livres quand la tentation de lancer une réplique fut trop forte :

-Dis, tu viens faire des masques de beauté avec nous ? Tu en aurais bien besoin, chantonna-t-elle, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

Le regard de Severus fut si noir qu'elle dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas baisser le regard.

-Sale petite peste écervelée ! grogna-t-il en saisissant sa baguette dans sa poche sans pour autant la sortir.

Parvati sentit la colère et la peur monter en elle mais elle put la retenir grâce à l'immense satisfaction qu'avait fait naître cet échange : elle venait d'insulter Rogue, rêve de tous ses futurs élèves, et personne ne pouvait lui retirer de...

-10 points en moins pour chacune de vos maisons ! s'écria Mrs. Pince en pointant tour à tour les deux jeunes gens. Et maintenant, sortez de ma bibliothèque !

Presque.

Lavande lui tira la manche et elles décidèrent de quitter la bibliothèque et sa terrible gardienne : les deux jeunes filles l'avaient d'ailleurs souvent soupçonnée d'avoir travaillé à Azkaban ou Gringotts avant de venir à Poudlard. Sinon, comment expliquer cette classification maladive mêlée à cette irascibilité qui feraient pâlir d'envie le Saule Cogneur ? Elle avait du sang de gobelin dans les veines, c'était sûr !

Parvati jeta un dernier regards aux livres de métamorphose avant de tourner la tête pour voir où son amie l'entraînait et surtout pour éviter de se prendre des étagères entières dans la figure. Tant pis pour leur devoir. De toute façon, elles avaient les deux dernières questions en « bonus ». Enfin, ça commence par un bonus négligé et ça se termine avec un copiage accéléré du devoir complet le matin du jour J, se dit-elle.

Une fois arrivées dans un couloir sombre qui menait à ce qui avait été, ou qui sera plus tard, la salle de Divination, elles s'adossèrent contre un mur, légèrement essoufflées avant de se regarder et de s'exclamer la même chose que lorsqu'elles avaient vu les scrouts-à-pétards d'Hagrid pour la première fois, c'est à dire : « Beurk ! ».

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait notre âge en 1975 ! Il faisait si vieux pourtant, s'exclama Lavande.

-Peut-être les vapeurs d'une potion de vieillissement trop concentrée ? ricana méchamment Parvati. Bon sang, Rogue est élève ici. Peut-être que, lui, on devrait le fréquenter pour éviter qu'il devienne professeur et sauver Neville ! s'exclama-t-elle, dans un élan d'affection pour le garçon au visage lunaire.

-Comment ? Il déteste les élèves, c'est évident, alors on ne peut pas le faire haïr encore plus ceux qu'il va fréquenter pendant des années !

-Si, justement ! Il cherche peut-être à se venger : pourquoi se serait-il proposé comme professeur sinon ? Donc on doit essayer d'être gentilles avec lui afin qu'il n'ait plus de ranc...

Parvati se tut en remarquant qu'elles n'étaient plus seules. Severus Rogue venait tout juste d'arriver dans leur couloir. Par réflexe, elle se dissimula derrière une armure. Lavande se retourna pour voir quelle était la raison de cet étrange comportement et croisa le regard de son professeur de potion... Quand il avait quinze ans, chose assez dérangeante qui faisait naître en elle une envie de lui faire payer les retenues et les pertes de points passées... Ou futures, peu importe !

Il était désormais trop tard pour se réfugier -à moins de vouloir paraître totalement ridicule- et plus elle attendait, plus elle sentait que la situation devenait embarrassante. Rogue de son côté semblait hésiter entre revenir sur ses pas ou passer à travers le couloir sans accorder un regard à la nouvelle élève qui l'avait pris pour une fille... Ou alors il pouvait lui jeter un maléfice.

-Iiih ! glapit Lavande, sans raison apparente.

En réalité, elle avait senti quelque chose lui claquer les fesses.

Elle se retourna en plaquant une main sur son précieux postérieur en guise de bouclier et comprit que l'origine de cet attouchement était un sort de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui jeta un regard noir puis se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-Euh, salut ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Lavande entendit son amie lui siffler quelque chose de pas très gentil au même moment où Rogue lui répondait. Résultat : elle ne comprit ni la remarque, ni la réponse. Elle resta figée, avec son sourire sur les lèvres, se sentant particulièrement ridicule.

-Pour tout à l'heure, je voulais m'excuser, je n'ai pas été très sympa...

-Puérile et sotte seraient de meilleurs termes, siffla Rogue en regardant ailleurs, le nez froncé.

Lavande serra les poings et les dents avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle devait être maîtresse de son corps et de ses sentiments. Elle avait appris à le faire en divination. Ne pas se laisser toucher par de telles futilités, ne pas s'encombrer d'insultes d'un élève aigri car il ne connaît rien à la beauté du monde occulte et se rabat dans ses livres et ses chaudrons. Peut-être que cela avait un lien avec les cheveux : Hermione et Rogue étaient tout deux très réticents face à l'art de la Divination...

Lavande redressa la tête et se détendit, décidant d'ignorer sa remarque : elle était une Gryffondor, elle était courageuse et elle ne déclarerait pas la défaite de si tôt.

-Je pense que nous avons mal commencé, reprenons depuis le début : je m'appelle Lavande Brown, et toi ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

Parvati, qui regardait la scène, toujours cachée derrière une armure, ne put s'empêcher de penser que Rogue était le pire des hypocrites à observer le bras tendu de celle-ci avec tant de dégoût. Ce n'est pas comme si elle lui avait passé la main dans ses cheveux à lui. Elle eut une grimace de dégoût et tira la langue à cette pensée. On aurait pu faire des frittes avec sa chevelure !

-Et bien désormais, je saurais _qui_ éviter.

Lavande se crispa violemment et sortit sa baguette aussi rapidement qu'elle pu en faisant une enjambée afin de réduire la distance qui les séparait, de manière à le surprendre mais aussi à minimiser le taux d'échec du sort à cause du manque de précision. Elle était très fière de cette technique qu'elle avait travaillée de longues heures et s'était jurée de la proposer pour une réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore -bien qu'elle aimait aussi considérer ce geste comme une botte secrète. Cependant, elle ne savait pas que Severus Rogue était un habitué des duels et, à peine avait-elle terminé son geste qu'il avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur elle.

Parvati avait elle aussi réagi au quart de tour et lancé de là où elle était, un sort de jambencotton à Severus.

Elle n'avait pas pris en compte la « super technique » de sa meilleure amie.

Au final, ce fut Lavande qui fut touchée et elle se retrouva à terre sans que Rogue n'ait eu besoin de prononcer le moindre sort. Ce devait être une histoire de karma, se dit Parvati : Lavande lui avait fait embrasser la poussière dans le bureau de Dumbledore et elle subissait la même chose désormais. Cependant, Severus venait à nouveau de lever sa baguette et la jeune Indienne comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de le désarmer sans prendre le risque de toucher à nouveau sa meilleure amie.

-Stop ! tonna une voix derrière Severus que Parvati ne pouvait voir à cause de son emplacement -sans savoir non plus pourquoi elle ne le quittait pas désormais.

Etait-elle idiote ? se demanda-t-elle.

Lavande tenta de se relever mais sa jambe refusait de la porter et elle ne prit même pas la peine de redresser la tête pour voir qui venait de parler, trop occupée à maudire sa meilleure amie : pourquoi avait-elle jeté le sort qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On ne t'a rien demandé, retourne lécher les bottes de tes idoles, siffla Rogue, apparemment furieux.

Lavande ne savait pas si le nouveau venu était un ami ou un ennemi mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que c'était un autre garçon. Or, elle était en position de faiblesse et son empotée de camarade ne se montrait toujours pas alors qu'elle venait de l'immobiliser !

Soudain, elle se demanda si elle était assez haut placée pour frapper son ennemi entre les jambes. Tout le monde racontait que c'était le gros point faible des hommes alors autant essayer.

-Tu leur as jeté un sort ? Ca ne va pas la tête !

-Ce n'est pas moi, elles s'est fait ça toute seule, alors tais-t...

Toujours à terre, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de honte. C'était vrai qu'elles étaient un peu empotées mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de raconter ça à un inconnu ! Voilà, elle serait la risée de Poudlard, comme l'étaient Luna et Neville. Si seulement le beau garçon de la bibliothèque -qui détestait Rogue ce qui le rendait d'autant plus charmant- pouvait arriver et la porter dans ses bras musclés jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il la poserait doucement sur un lit, penchant sa tête vers la sienne et... Mais non, elle se retrouvait par terre, face à deux paires de pieds à la mauvaise époque avec une amie des plus maladroite.

-Eh bien tu diras ça aux professeurs. Je leur demanderai de retirer quinze points à Serpentard et tu as deux heures de retenues.

-Je ne te permets pas de...

-Je me le permets. Je suis préfet, souviens-toi. Alors maintenant va-t-en !

Rogue jura puis s'éloigna, fulminant contre le préfet arbitraire et ces petites sottes « qui draguent tout ce qui bouge ». Lavande le trouva particulièrement injuste puisqu'elle ne trouvait pas que rester par terre sur un tapis troué était une technique de drague convaincante. Et puis elle n'était jamais vraiment sortie avec un garçon.

-Ca va aller ? demanda le jeune homme, sa voix étrangement froide.

-Bien sûr que tout va bien, je suis coincée au sol et je mange de la poussière, répliqua-t-elle, acerbe. Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ?

Elle su qu'elle était un peu injuste avec lui mais quel idiot aussi, de ne pas voir qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever et d'attendre, là, à la regarder se débattre contre la gravité. Elle entendit derrière elle sa meilleure amie revenir tandis qu'une main apparut dans son champ de vision. Celle-ci se rétracta un léger moment, comme dans un doute puis, brusquement, lui saisit le bras et la tira vers le haut avec une force si violente que Lavande poussa un petit cri de surprise et de peur. L'instant d'après, la main l'avait relâchée et presque même poussé avant de se reculer vivement.

Elle regarda le préfet qui tournait la tête, de mauvaise humeur, la tête rentrée entre les épaules, étonnée et légèrement outrée : quelle manque de galanterie ! A croire que ça le répugnait de la toucher. Entre lui et Rogue, elle avait désormais une idée de ce qu'étaient les adolescents des années 70. Elle qui croyait que les garçons de son époque avaient perdu le savoir faire des séducteurs du passé, elle s'était trompée !

Par chance, Parvati la soutint et lança le contre-sort tandis qu'elle se frottait l'épaule un peu endolorie. Harry avait vraiment fait preuve de sagesse en voulant leur apprendre les sorts et la manière de les annuler. Elles avaient au départ pensé qu'il serait inutile de les connaître -qui voudrait rendre sa liberté à un mangemort ?- mais finalement, c'était pratique.

Une fois son équilibre parfaitement retrouvé, Lavande se sentit légèrement coupable des paroles qu'elle avait eu envers celui qui l'avait aidée. Bon, il était de toute évidence grincheux et mal poli mais il l'avait aidée, et elle était loyale et honnête. C'était ses principales qualités selon ses proches. Même Trelawney l'avait dit ! Donc c'était forcément vrai.

-Hum... Merci d'avoir éloigné le pro... Rogue.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et évita leur regard, ses yeux à moitié dissimulés sous ses mèches qui vacillaient entre le blond et le châtain. Qu'il était désagréable, se dirent Lavande et Parvati en l'observant. Elles ne se rappelaient pas avoir rencontré un homme aussi agaçant mis à part le professeur Rogue, justement.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Photo n°4 **: **« Moins gentil que son futur… Paradoxalement »**

-Il nous a fait vraiment une très mauvaise première impression, rigola doucement Lavande, presque gênée d'en plaisanter.

La photo de Severus Rogue était suivie d'un simple portrait. On pouvait y reconnaître un adolescent aux cheveux clair et à la mine perplexe. Il était de profil, le coude sur une table et le menton dans sa main mais il regardait de temps en temps les deux femmes d'un air suspicieux et légèrement stupéfait.

-Peut-on vraiment parler de « première » impression ? répliqua Parvati avec un sourire en coin.

Lavande soupira en haussant les épaules. Oui, elles l'avaient connu avant ce voyage... Mais où était le début et où était la fin ?

-Mais on n'a pas été très habile avec lui non plus.

-De vraies empotées tu veux dire !

Le portrait leva les yeux au ciel en affichant une grimace, comme pour approuver ces dires.

-Ainsi donc… Vous êtes les nouvelles ? demanda lentement le jeune homme sans leur faire face.

Parvati ne retint même pas un soupir d'agacement : qu'il était horripilant ! Il ne se donnait même pas la peine d'être aimable ou ne serait-ce que correct. S'il voulait en savoir plus, il pouvait au moins faire l'effort de montrer qu'il était intéressé et ne pas jouer le dédaigneux pourri gâté !

Peut-être était-ce le père de Zacharias Smith : ils avaient la même suffisance envers les autres.

S'il comptait sur elle pour lui répondre...

-En effet, répondit Lavande en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure qui avait souffert de la chute. Je suis Lavande Brown et voici Parvati Patil.

L'indienne leva les yeux au ciel : bon sang, pourquoi son amie devait-elle être aussi intègre et polie ? Elles allaient passer pour des cruches ! Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elles n'étaient pas, c'était des cruches !

-Je vois. A votre place, j'éviterais ce garçon. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement dangereux mais à moins d'être amies avec Lily Evans, il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à vous.

-Ca va, on sait que c'est un type louche, râla Parvati qui détestait être prise pour une idiote.

Elle omettait seulement que c'était elle qui venait d'envoyer sa meilleure amie en signe de paix vers le « type louche ».

-Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Lily Evans est amie avec Rogue ?

Lavande écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant les paroles de James Potter : mais oui ! Cette fille était amie avec un Serpentard qui pratique la magie noire ! Que le monde était petit.

A cet instant les deux jeunes filles pensèrent la même chose : pour qu'elle soit amie avec Rogue et qu'elle méprise James Potter, Lily Evans deviendrait probablement une Mangemort très dangereuse. Une ennemie de Harry !

-Vous la connaissez ? s'étonna légèrement le préfet en gardant malgré tout une expression blasée. C'est vrai que pas mal de monde trouve ça bizarre qu'une née-moldue soit amie avec lui.

Lavande s'apprêta à répondre qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, car il semblait que ce jeune préfet ignorait _complètement_ ce proverbe, puis referma la bouche et jeta un regard à Parvati : née-moldue ? On pouvait être Mangemort et née-moldue ?

Soit elles avaient tort…

Soit Voldemort et ses sbires étaient les pires hypocrites au monde ! Oui, c'était probablement ça.

Le préfet ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de leur part et bailla tandis que les deux jeunes filles étaient perdues dans leurs réflexion quant à la manière de discréditer Evans, Rogue et Voldemort.

-Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué, dit le jeune homme mais les filles, trop occupées à insulter mentalement ces trois mages noirs ne l'entendirent pas. En tout cas, je retourne à la salle commune… Vous pouvez vous débrouiller ou vous préférez me suivre ?

Lavande leva les yeux vers le jeune homme : s'il n'avait pas paru sur le point de s'évanouir d'ennui tout en conservant miraculeusement son expression dédaigneuse, elle aurait pu prendre ça pour une preuve de galanterie. Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'avait aucune sympathie pour qui que ce soit, du moins, pas pour elles.

-On te suit, répondit Parvati avec la même amertume, cherchant à lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désagréable.

Le préfet ne sembla pas remarquer le ton acerbe de l'indienne, faisant rager celle-ci, et se mit en route pour la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il avait probablement l'habitude, à cause de son comportement… Et il ne cherchait même pas à l'améliorer ? Mais quel sale type imbu de lui-même ! C'était un concours à cette époque ? Quel serait le garçon le plus arrogant de l'école ?

Heureusement qu'il restait des personnes comme Potter !

Parvati se plongea alors dans une intense réflexion sur la meilleure manière de lui faire payer son impolitesse. Malheureusement il était impossible de l'ensorceler car même s'il ne semblait pas très en forme ni particulièrement doué, il était préfet, donc pouvait la punir. En plus, vu son comportement, c'était tout à fait son genre de punir d'innocentes jeunes filles comme elle et Lavande ! D'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas paraître peste donc ne se serait pas permis de le critiquer sur son apparence, ce n'était pas son genre de toute façon : critiquer les fringues et les coiffures d'un autre, c'est d'un pathétique… Par contre, c'est tout autre chose quand on parle d_'une_ autre !

Elle décida alors de chercher à en savoir plus sur lui et ce qu'il deviendrait afin de se moquer de lui plus tard, et si possible avec Lavande. C'était peut-être inutile et il ne le saurait pas mais au moins, ça faisait du bien.

Parvati redressa la tête et demanda sur un ton presque impérieux :

-Et toi ? Tu ne nous as pas dit ton nom. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Le préfet tourna mollement la tête pour les regarder puis leur répondit sans s'arrêter.

-Remus Lupin.

Parvati ne put faire un pas de plus.

Le professeur Remus Lupin ? Ce garçon si désagréable et dédaigneux était le passé du loup-garou qui leur enseignerait si bien la Défense contre les forces du Mal ?

Lavande aussi fut elle aussi étonnée mais fit signe à son amie de continuer de marcher en tirant son poignet.

-Lavande ! Tu te rends compte qui il est ? Enfin, qui il deviendra ? siffla-t-elle, effarée de voir si peu de réactions chez sa meilleure amie.

-Oui, c'est notre futur professeur, mais ce n'est pas si grave, par contre s'il te voit agir bizarrement on va avoir des problèmes.

L'indienne fut époustouflée de la maturité dont faisait preuve Lavande. Comment arrivait-elle à garder son calme ainsi alors qu'elle-même avait du mal à respirer ? Elle en avait même perdu ses priorités, mais sa meilleure amie gardait la tête froide. Quelle grande sorcière. Cependant…

-Mais… Tu as oublié pourquoi il est parti en fin d'année ?

Lavande fixa Parvati en fronçant les sourcils, un air très grave sur le visage. Parvati se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise : peut-être que son amie avait cru qu'elle était intolérante comme Ombrage et… Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et baissa le regard piteusement devant l'expression terrible de sa meilleure amie. Non, ce n'était pas bien de dire de telles choses.

-En effet… J'ai oublié, avoua Lavande, les sourcils toujours froncé sous la réflexion, en tournant son regard vers murs comme si la réponse était écrite sur ces derniers.

Parvati ferma les yeux de soulagement : ouf, elle ne la prenait pas pour une alliée d'Ombrage et elle n'était pas plus mature qu'elle.

-Rogue avait dit à tout le monde qu'il était un loup-garou, lui dit-elle alors.

Lavande plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, se rappelant de la fin de leur troisième année puis jeta un regard terrifié vers le préfet qui continuait de marcher, baillant régulièrement et ignorant complètement les filles derrière lui. Après un moment où sa raison et ses tripes semblaient vouloir l'assomer, elle finit par murmurer à Parvati sur un ton posé :

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un loup-garou.

-Quoi ? Mais il était absent durant les…

-Pas encore je veux dire. Je crois qu'il… Qu'il a dû se faire mordre plus tard. Dumbledore peut accepter un adulte malade pour quelques heures de cours par semaine mais pas mettre un loup-garou en pension avec tous les autres élèves de l'école, raisonna la jeune fille. Donc ça devrait aller, dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant pour son amie.

Parvati la fixa un moment puis compris son argumentation : oui, c'était logique. Dumbledore était quelqu'un d'un peu excentrique, il acceptait Ombrage comme enseignante ou elles comme élèves malgré le fait qu'elles surgissent de nulle part, il laissait Harry tuer des basilics et des adolescentes toucher de précieux artefacts les envoyant dans le passé et, surtout, il gardait Rogue comme professeur –chose la plus extravagante qui soit aux yeux de tous les élèves- mais il n'était pas fou. Mettre un loup-garou dans un dortoir avec d'autres garçons… Et le nommer préfet en plus ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Qu'elle avait été sotte de penser ainsi.

Elle soupira de soulagement, rassurée, tandis que Lavande redressa la tête sans avoir prévenue son amie.

-Remus, tu… Tu devrais faire attentions aux loups-garous, dit-elle clairement.

Parvati resta bouche-bée face au tact et à la délicatesse de son amie digne d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait appris pour la mort de Binky, le lapin de Lavande. Le préfet quant à lui sursauta et se retourna vers elle, les yeux exorbités. Il semblait presque furieux… Ou terrifié. Lavande fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie pour lui signifier qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais cela ne réconforta pas tellement Parvati qui n'arrivait même plus à savoir ce qu'elle pensait !

-Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, sa main frôlant la poche où se cachait sa baguette.

-Ce n'est rien, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire comme si elle racontait un souvenir amusant, bien que son sourire était un peu trop grand. En fait, un jour j'ai fait un rêve où un homme nommé Remus se faisait poursuivre par un loup-garou. Je ne suis pas sujette aux rêves prémonitoires donc je me suis dit que ça devait avoir un lien avec la légende de Rome mais on ne sait jamais, surtout qu'avant toi, je ne connaissais aucun Remus. De toute façon, même sans ça, on devrait tous faire attention ! finit-elle sur un ton enjoué malgré la gravité du sujet.

Quel génie ! pensa Parvati. En prétextant avoir fait un simple rêve, elle évitait les soupçons mais gardait une certaine crédibilité dans ses paroles : ceux qui refusaient la divination n'y feraient pas plus attention qu'à l'horoscope de la Gazette du Sorcier et trouverait un sens logique, et terre-à-terre, digne d'Hermione, dans l'explication rationnelle qu'elle avait donnée tandis que les autres prendrait ce conseil pour argent comptant ! Elle tentait de sauver le professeur si gentil –il leur avait donné tant de points contre l'épouvantard- et si agréable –il avait accepté d'annuler le devoir de _deux parchemins_ que Rogue leur avait donné- qu'il allait devenir ! Parvati était fière de son amie.

Bon, ça restait un peu brutal dans la manière de faire mais la réaction de Remus Lupin la rassura : il fixa Lavande un moment d'un air incertain mais sans aucun dédain, au contraire ! Il semblait désormais… Intrigué, presque respectueux.

Il devait lui aussi être un adepte de la Divination.

Enfin, il haussa les épaules.

-J'essaierai… Mais je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à craindre d'eux, souffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Parvati et Lavande froncèrent les sourcils face à son arrogance : elles se disaient qu'elles auraient intérêt à insister régulièrement au sujet des loups-garous et du danger qu'ils représentent.

Et elles le feraient, pour son propre bien !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Photo n°5 : « Encore une âme à sauver »**

-Tu crois qu'on était prétentieuses ? Toujours à penser que sans nous, rien n'irait ?

-Nooooon, répondit Parvati avec un minuscule sourire en coin et en battant des cils.

Lavande retint difficilement un rire : il était impossible de savoir si sa meilleure amie souriait à cause de sa question ou de la photo d'un jeune homme brun au regard brûlant.

Elles avaient enfin réussi à respecter leur objectif : rester éloignées des autres. Cependant le nombre de missions qu'elles devaient accomplir avait décuplé : éviter qu'Evans séduise James Potter, rendre Rogue moins acariâtre tout en le dégoûtant de l'envie de devenir professeur et faire comprendre à Remus les dangers que représentaient les loups-garous.

Plus important encore : apprendre le bon goût aux filles de cette génération.

Ca ne semblait pas si difficile que ça finalement, pensa Lavande en buvant son jus de citrouille, malheureusement ses nouveaux camarades semblaient particulièrement bouchés. Peu importe : il en fallait plus pour la faire changer d'avis ! Là était le devoir de tout prophète : être altruiste et obstinée. La digne héritière de Trelawney.

Elle et Parvati avaient passé le reste de la soirée à faire leur devoir de métamorphose afin que personne ne les dérange. Elles avaient dit à une des filles du dortoir, une certaine Mary qui voulait à tout prix discuter avec elles, de ne pas les attendre et qu'elles étaient déjà bien fatiguées. La conversation allait donc être reportée pour le lendemain. Ainsi, elles avaient réussi à éviter toute révélation pouvant changer le cours du temps et les emmener vers une mort cruelle et injuste ou la survie de la mode des franges gonflées.

Il était en effet très risqué pour le destin du monde entier d'avouer par inadvertance ce qu'il adviendrait de Voldemort, ou combien de divorce allait vivre Celestina Moldubec.

Mieux vaut éviter de telles révélations, se dit Lavande. Les esprits ne sont pas encore prêts pour ça.

Parvati, de son côté, commençait à ressentir le mal du pays : les peignes autos-démêlants lui manquaient, ainsi que ses parents, ses copines et les blagues des jumeaux Weasley. Au moins, pensa-t-elle, elle pouvait embêter Severus Rogue et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Cependant ce n'était pas aussi amusant sans ses camarades de toujours.

La question quant à l'honnêteté de cet acharnement sur celui qui n'était pas encore devenu son professeur fut chassée de son esprit sans le moindre problème : pour dire vrai elle n'en avait rien à cirer des questions d'éthiques. C'étaient aux sages, guides ou aux fantômes de méditer là-dessus. Pas aux jolies héroïnes rusées qui ont déjà beaucoup de tâches à accomplir.

Le terrible devoir de métamorphose en une soirée était l'une d'entre elles et Parvati espérait bien que le choixpeau raconterait cet exploit aux générations futures.

_« On se souvient de la jolie Patil _

_Terrassant les questions de McGonagall_

_De son esprit vif et agile_

_Et obtint son Optimal »_

Remarquant l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle du préfet de leur année, Parvati s'interrompit dans sa recherche de rimes. Lupin s'avançait lentement dans leur direction tout en leur jetant des regards furtifs. La jeune indienne pensa un court moment qu'il avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit, ou peut-être avait-il rêvé de son futur, de ce qui l'attendait et comprenait ainsi l'importance de leurs conseils ! Ou est-ce que ces derniers l'avaient travaillés des heures durant, l'empêchant de trouver le repos.

Non ! Il était tombé amoureux d'elle ! Le pauvre, elle allait devoir lui briser le cœur.

Cependant l'expression du jeune homme restait dédaigneuse donc sa théorie devait être incorrecte, sinon il aurait montré un grand respect pour ces deux grandes oracles ou aurait au moins eu la décence de rougir en croisant ses beaux yeux.

Pffeuf, il doit préférer les franges gonflées, pensa-t-elle en haussant les épaules et fronçant le nez.

Sûrement un mauvais tour de l'horrible Evans.

Jamais l'idée que Lupin puisse en réalité regretter que les seules places libres assez proche du chocolat chaud étaient juste à côtés d'elles et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être en leur compagnie ne lui effleura l'esprit. Mais vraiment pas du tout.

Lavande suivit le regard de son amie et comprit que ses responsabilités en tant que voyageuse temporelle commençaient immédiatement. Il fallait faire comprendre à cet adolescent les risques de la vie, les obstacles qui sillonnaient son destin, sa santé mise en péril par son entêtement…

Or il fallait le faire avec tact, douceur et sagesse pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, un simple hochement de tête en guise de salut, tout en évitant soigneusement de leur adresser un mot.

Un adolescent aussi buté n'allait pas être facile à convaincre. Il fallait que son message soit semblable à une prophétie mystérieuse ou une parole de Dumbledore. Oui, elle devait faire comme Dumbledore.

-Les loups-garous sont dangereux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec force.

Bon, n'était pas Dumbledore qui veut, pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Cependant, contrairement au directeur, elle était claire et directe au moins. Ce n'était pas pour se plaindre mais parfois, il aurait été bon qu'il prenne exemple sur elle. Pas étonnant que le troisième œil de Harry soit aussi perturbé après toutes ces discussions dans son bureau.

Lupin blêmit et renversa une partie du chocolat chaud que contenait son gobelet, sortant Parvati de ses pensées qui consistaient en la recherche d'un sort pour brûler toutes les coupes ringardes qui l'entouraient. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi à cette époque il n'y avait aucun espoir et que certains préféraient encore se joindre à Voldemort : ce monde manquait indubitablement de classe. Le professeur Maugrey, qui n'état pas vraiment le professeur Maugrey, leur avait montré ce sort qui obligeait quiconque à obéir au lanceur et que les mages noirs utilisaient fréquemment : elle en voyait désormais l'utilité.

-Pourquoi parler de ça dès le matin ? demanda Lupin qui ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de débattre sur la lycanthropie si tôt.

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Ils ne sont pas simple à vaincre, et il faut éviter de se les mettre à dos, continua Lavande. Ou de les harceler.

Le jeune préfet ne pu retenir un rictus à ce moment.

-On peut arrêter de parler du sujet maintenant ? demanda-t-il, sa voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Lavande ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête. Il avait beau ne plus être son professeur, et même avoir son âge à elle, elle n'arrivait cependant pas à se détacher de l'idée qu'elle avait été son élève.

De plus, pendant un court instant, il avait abandonné son dédain et sa nonchalance pour laisser place à quelqu'un de plus franc, plus proche… Une connexion entre troisième œil ?

-Peut-être pourrais-tu nous en dire davantage sur les professeurs alors. Nous avons déjà rencontré notre directrice de maison et Dumbledore mais qu'en est-il des autres ? demanda Parvati d'une voix hautaine.

Lavande admira avec quel talent sa meilleure amie arrivait à se fondre dans son rôle de nouvelle élève. Remus, quant à lui, hésita un instant avant de répondre :

-Ben aujourd'hui on a Histoire avec le professeur Binns. C'est un fantôme.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard malicieux : au moins un visage familier qui n'aura pas changé du tout.

-Défense contre les forces du Mal avec Bernipove. Je vous préviens, il est très strict et assez sombre. Ces cours ne sont pas de la rigolade.

Cette fois, le clin d'œil de Parvati n'échappa pas au préfet : pour qui elles se prenaient ces deux là ? Leur expression détachée face à ses avertissements lui rappelait étrangement ses amis… Non, ses amis n'étaient pas aussi idiots que ces deux là.

-Vous faite de la pratique j'espère, déclara Lavande ce qui fit glousser sa copine.

-On étudie les sorts Impardonnables, rétorqua Remus avec effarement.

-Oh, super ! On l'a déjà fait, s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement avant de mordre dans sa tartine de marmelade.

Le jeune préfet eu du mal à ne pas bondir en arrière pour fuir ces deux nouvelles. Dans quelle école de fou pouvait-on pratiquer les Impardonnables ?

Elles devaient se tromper. Peut-être croyaient-elles qu'il parlait de l'Impedimenta, le sort d'entrave. Oui, ce devait être ça.

-On –hum- on a également cours de Potions avec Slughorn, termina-t-il avec un soupir de dégoût.

-Pourquoi tu ronchonnes ? Il est génial Slughorn ! lança une voix vive et enjouée derrière Parvati.

Celle-ci se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de saisir sa baguette discrètement. L'Armée de Dumbledore lui avait permit d'acquérir de bon réflexes mais comme le disait le Mangemort détraqué qui se faisait passer pour l'ex-auror tout aussi détraqué : vigilance constante ! Elle avait failli oublier qu'elle était tombée dans une époque où la guerre faisait rage, où tous pouvaient se révéler être un Mangemort.

Or devant elle se tenait justement une menace, un des ennemis de Poudlard et, surtout, de Harry.

Lily Evans.

Cette dernière s'installa à côté de l'indienne en lui offrant un joli sourire, mais Parvati n'était pas dupe. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle fut rassurée de voir que les traits de Lavande s'étaient également durcis. Quel soulagement de se savoir accompagné dans cette lutte contre les Mages Noir !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es sa favorite, ronchonna Remus, courbé et visiblement agacé.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Evans bien que ses joues gagnaient en couleur. C'est un très bon professeur, vous allez l'adorer, assura-t-elle en se tournant vers Lavande.

Celle-ci lui jeta le regard qu'elle réservait habituellement à Hermione lorsqu'elle méprisait ouvertement les avertissements du professeur Trelawney.

-Pourquoi te déplaît-il autant ? finit-elle par demander à Lupin avec plus d'affection que nécessaire, en ignorant la préfète.

-Il est sympa qu'avec les élèves qui ont des relations haut placées ou qui sont doués dans son cours, pas les cas comme moi. Surtout qu'il adore ses Serpentard or je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec eux.

Les deux visiteuses du futur écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

-Il favorise les Serpentard ? murmura Parvati d'une voix blanche.

Etait-ce par hasard le père caché de Severus Rogue ? Elle se promit de regarder son nez et de lui tirer les cartes.

Ou, pire encore, est-ce que le professeur Rogue avait également voyagé dans le temps pour leur pourrir la vie ? Ca lui ressemblait bien, pensa Parvati : il était capable de tout si ça pouvait lui permettre de retirer des points aux autres maisons.

-Tu racontes des bêtises, interrompit Lily Evans, recevant deux regards noirs. C'est juste qu'il est le directeur de leur maison et il connaît certains parents. Cependant ça ne l'a pas empêché de me prendre sous son aile également.

Lavande et Parvati retinrent sans grand succès une grimace. Leur talent de déduction n'était plus à prouver cependant elles auraient aimé se tromper au sujet de la maléfique Evans.

Ainsi donc elle était la favorite du directeur de la maison de Serpentard qui lui faisait fréquenter des gens « hauts placés » comme le disait Remus. Dire que James Potter semblait l'apprécier… Les hommes de cette famille avaient un don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Quel dommage pour le département de la Justice Magique qu'elles souhaitent chacune ouvrir leur propre commerce : elles auraient été des Aurors remarquables avec un tel flair.

-D'ailleurs on commence avec potions. Je vous y emmène ? proposa Lily, toujours inconsciente des ondes de haine dégagées par les deux nouvelles.

Sans même un regard, les deux jeunes filles répondirent sèchement en chœur :

-Non. On préfère rester avec Remus.

Lily resta muette de stupéfaction, se demandant quelle éducation rigoureuse avait suivi ces filles pour qu'elles parlent de manière aussi coordonnées.

De son côté, le préfet se sentit rosir. Certes, les deux casse-pieds ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle mais, tout loup-garou qu'il était, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent et se sentit flatté. Deux filles voulaient rester en sa compagnie, ce n'était pas si déplaisant.

-Pas question de te laisser sans être certaine que tu ais bien saisi le danger que représentent les loups-garous, gronda Parvati.

Bon, finalement c'était très agaçant. Les petits garçons avaient raison : les filles, c'est nul !

Remus dut utiliser tout son sang-froid pour ne pas soupirer de fatigue.

Il se leva pour se rendre en potion : elles avaient l'air un peu cruches, il serait probablement aisé de les semer dans les cachots.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lavande, Parvati et Remus étaient toujours collés ensemble, devant de la salle de Potions. Ce dernier aurait pu être impressionné par le sens de l'orientation des deux demoiselles ou s'interroger sur leur capacité à le retrouver malgré sa discrétion et sa vitesse mais l'obstination de celles-ci à lui parler de loup-garou ne lui permettait pas de ressentir autre chose qu'une profonde lassitude. Il s'était laissé aller à discuter avec elle ce matin, chose qu'il évitait d'habitude, et il devait désormais en payer le prix. Dire qu'il était parti en avance justement pour les éviter. Il leur restait au moins un quart d'heure avant le début du cours.

C'est alors que les filles s'interrompirent et agitèrent leur main gauche. Le jeune garçon blond qu'elles avaient croisé dans la bibliothèque se dirigeait vers elles. Il était probablement de leur classe et à Gryffondor. Il eut un sourire auquel elles répondirent : la confrontation avec Rogue semblait les avoir rapprochés sans le besoin de présentation.

-Salut, firent-elles en chœur.

-Euh. Salut, fit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le nouveau venu regarda alternativement les deux filles puis Remus avant que celui-ci, après un énième soupir, se charge des présentations.

-Voici Peter Pettigrow. Il est avec nous. Peter, voici les deux nouvelles : Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

-On se connaît un peu, déclara Peter avec un léger sourire.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes dans notre classe, lança une voix chaude.

Alors que le jeune homme séduisant qui avait permis à Parvati de se redresser dans la bibliothèque marchait vers eux d'un pas assuré, Remus perçu un drôle de « gniiiiii ». Il se demanda tout d'abord s'il n'avait pas les oreilles qui sifflaient suite aux bavardages incessants des nouvelles avant de se rendre compte que c'étaient celles-là même qui venait de pousser ce drôle de petit cri. Le préfet ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet aux deux jeunes filles qui étaient pour le moins excentriques. Bien sûr, le terme « sérieusement atteintes » leur aurait mieux convenu mais Remus était un garçon poli et renfermé, il n'était donc pas du genre à oser utiliser ce genre de termes et préférait se taire.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge -fut légèrement désappointé en voyant que personne ne le regardait malgré sa deuxième tentative- puis parla d'une voix forte et claire en indiquant le nouveau venu :

-Il est aussi dans notre classe, à Gryffondor.

-Oooh, répondirent en choeur les deux nouvelles, poussant un léger soupir de ravissement.

Lavande et Parvati regardaient le jeune homme avec un sourire rêveur. Il était si beau, si galant, si drôle et chacune, de leur côté, espérait que l'autre ne tomberait pas sous son charme si merveilleux.

Son sourire était si rassurant, son visage si mature…

-Exact, je m'appelle Sirius Black.

A cet instant, toute trace de sourire s'effaça de leur visage. Elles affichèrent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, se crispèrent violemment et souhaitèrent annuler leurs dernières pensées.

Lavande ouvrit la bouche, de terreur mais ne pu dire le moindre mot.

-Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre comme nom, fit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel avec un rictus, comme s'il avait l'habitude.

Parvati voulu nier, de peur de l'avoir froissé. Elle ne craignait pas d'avoir blessé un beau jeune homme et possible prétendant mais plutôt d'avoir vexé un meurtrier psychopathe qui s'en prenait aussi bien aux moldus innocents qu'aux portraits récalcitrants.

-Vous permettez ? fini par siffler Lavande avant de traîner sa meilleure amie par le bras.

Quelques instant plus tard, elles se retrouvaient dans le toilettes des filles et poussèrent un cri d'horreur qui terrifia une première année. La pauvre petite bondit d'au moins dix centimètres et prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

-Oh Merlin ! s'écria Lavande, terrorisée. Non, ce n'est pas possible... Rogue d'accord mais... Lui !?

-On va mourir, décréta Parvati, un air fataliste sur le visage. Ca ne peut pas être autrement.

-On est dans la même classe que Sirius Black...

- On va mourir avant même d'avoir eu le temps de sortir avec un garçon, ou de porter ces chaussures à talons compensées que tout le monde mettait à cette époque. C'est dommage, j'aurai voulu les essayer.

-Le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui ! s'exclama Lavande, au bord des larmes.

-D'un côté, vu sa technique, même pas besoin d'incinération. On ne sera plus qu'un tas de poussière… Et un doigt, rajouta l'indienne avec pragmatisme en fixant sa main. Quel gâchis, j'aurai aimé me marier.

-_Sirius Black_ ! continua Lavande.

Parvati jeta un regard vide à sa meilleure amie qui commençait à lui rappeler Hermione Granger à l'approche des examens. Elles étaient en plein milieu d'un dialogue de sourd mais peu importait : elles venaient de découvrir qu'elles passeraient le reste de leur scolarité en compagnie d'un des plus terribles meurtriers que la terre ait porté. Or vu qu'elle ne comptait pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, il les tuerait en première, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de devenir le sorcier le plus recherché d'Angleterre…

Soudain, son cerveau se remit en marche et elle se releva, saisit Lavande par les épaule et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tout n'est pas perdu ! On peut changer sa destinée ! C'est notre devoir de le remettre dans le droit chemin et éviter qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort. On doit le faire !

Lavande la regarda, les yeux toujours brillant puis serra les lèvres et afficha un petit sourire encore faible mais confiant, l'air déterminé, elle aussi.

-Oui. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir déjà trempé dans la magie noire. Il faut juste lui montrer que ce n'est pas le bon choix à faire pour son futur. Qu'il risque de passer toute sa vie à Azkaban s'il le fait...

Oui, ainsi, il restera séduisant et en plus, elle pourrait l'apprécier sans crainte, pensa Lavande sans oser le dire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que sa meilleure amie venait d'avoir les mêmes pensées.


End file.
